


Can we take the photo now?

by DustyThoughts (DameEphemere)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Junmyeon Jongdae and Jongin as Baekhyun's relatives, M/M, Romantic Fluff, proposal, sebaek love each other very much, soft soft soft, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEphemere/pseuds/DustyThoughts
Summary: Every spring, the Byun family takes a family portrait and Baekhyun is always the least excited about it, he just wants to get back into his boyfriend's arms.However, this year's photo will be a little... different.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Can we take the photo now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an expert at writing fluff but I did my best to make this look nice. Thanks to the person who made the prompt (Ticket #130), I hope you like this ❤

* * *

“You look amazing, baby."

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun’s sweet words, looking at his reflection in the mirror. “My hair is a mess today.”

"You look great, more than that, don't worry," his boyfriend cheered him on, stroking his waist, and Baekhyun finally nodded, believing his words.

"Okay. I'll be back quickly." Baekhyun took his keys and headed for the door with a nervous smile.

"Take your time." Sehun kissed him softly.

"I love you," Baekhyun said in a whisper before leaving the apartment, pursing his lips a little when he found himself alone.

He was never a big fan of taking family portraits, especially since they used to happen when his face didn't look particularly good, but he was smarter than going against family traditions.

With a big sigh, he called out to his mother on his way outside, trying to show her some excitement. It would be a long day and he just wanted to get back into the arms of his boyfriend as soon as possible.

[…]

"Why are there so many people here today?" Baekhyun asked his older brother, Junmyeon, who was fixing his tie.

"Auntie was in town, she brought our cousins with her, and our grandmother wanted to see you. You haven't visited us in a long time, Baekkie."

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said with a little smile. "I promise I'll go before Christmas."

"What has kept you so busy? Trouble in paradise?"

Baekhyun laughed before denying in amusement. "Not at all, we are better than ever."

"Are you sure? Sehun isn't too busy lately? I knew he will be filming a new movie." Junmyeon looked at him carefully, as if he was trying to read his thoughts.

"Yes, but we make it work. I'm fine, really," Baekhyun assured, with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'm happy for you, then." Junmyeon winked at him before going to help their mother with the final details.

Baekhyun sighed dreamily at the thought of his boyfriend, and couldn't help but regret his bad luck again because that was one of the few days they had free to be together, but he was there, taking a photo that would be almost the same as the one of the year previous.

"You look really good, Baekhyunne." Jongdae, his cousin, approached with a smile that seemed to hide something.

"You too, but since when do you accompany us to family photos?" Baekhyun asked, a little confused.

"From today," Jongdae replied, chuckling. "It's a special occasion."

"Can I know why?"

"You'll see."

Baekhyun approached his mother when Jongdae didn't reveal anything else, she looked more nervous than the situation warranted. "What are we waiting for? Is someone else coming?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

"Who is he?" Baekhyun asked, not entirely hiding his impatience.

"Let me fix your hair, son, it doesn't look very good."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he let her do it.

"Are we all ready?" Junmyeon asked after a few minutes, in which the anxiety in the room had increased considerably, except for Baekhyun, who just hoped that it would end.

"Yes," replied Jongin, his other cousin, who was smiling happily. "Should we take our places now?"

Junmyeon nodded and Baekhyun was relieved. He had been waiting for almost an hour and that kind of thing had never taken so long. 

"This year you will be the center of the photo, darling," his mother told him, when he was about to take up his usual spot.

"Me? Why?" Baekhyun asked with a frown.

"Just do it, hyung," Jongin, who was next to him, whispered in his ear. "This is taking too long already."

"I thought we were waiting for someone else," Baekhyun said, when his whole family got behind him.

"Yeah, he's right there," Jongdae pointed towards the door, and Baekhyun felt his heart stop when he saw the person standing there.

It was impossible.

"What—" Baekhyun couldn't continue, watching his boyfriend move closer to a few inches from him. He was wearing an elegant blue suit, and his black hair was perfectly arranged, exposing his forehead. "What are you doing here?" Baekhyun whispered, completely lost, he was sure he had left Sehun in their apartment, in his pajamas.

His family didn't seem surprised to see him, in fact, Baekhyun was the only one who seemed surprised to see him there.

"I came to take a photo, if you accept, of course."

"What do you mean...?" His words died when he saw Sehun show him a small blue velvet box. He really was—

"In a month it will be our sixth anniversary, and I have always felt a bit jealous of these family photos. From now on, I wish I could join, be by your side, be your family for the rest of my life." Sehun opened the box, revealing two beautiful rings with small diamonds that took Baekhyun's breath away.

"Expensive," Jongin whispered, receiving an elbow from Junmyeon.

"I love you," Sehun continued, with a soft smile and his eyes glowing with affection. "I love you with all my being. My life is meaningless without you, and you would make me the happiest man in the world if you decide to share yours with me." Sehun took a step closer, and Baekhyun had to look up slightly to see him smile. "Will you marry me?"

"We already welcomed him," Jongdae said in a low voice, and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh, because it seemed his family already knew his answer.

"Yes," Baekhyun said, before kissing his boyfriend, not caring how many people were watching. He was too happy, euphoric, and he loved his boyfriend very much. "I love you, God, I really adore you."

Sehun put the ring on him first, and after Baekhyun did the same, they smiled at each other.

"Can we take the photo now?" Baekhyun laughed at Jongin's words but nodded. They kissed one last time before Sehun took the place next to him.

"Welcome to the family, love," Baekhyun whispered.

And Sehun couldn't be happier.


End file.
